


Sweet n Salty

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Save me from rarepair hell, This is probably so out of character because it's five in the morning and I haven't slept yet, TsukiKuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: It's too early and Kunimi can't fall back to sleep





	Sweet n Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah here's a bit of this pairing just because I can.   
> I hope you enjoy

It was early. Too early. But Kunimi's stupid dreams had to wake him up again. He hated the fact that every dream he had woke him up at  _ six in the fucking morning. _ ‘Why can't you wake me up at eleven...thirty?’ He groaned and lifted his head, readjusting his pillow, and plopped it back down. The pillow went back to its original state. 

Kunimi hated mornings with a passion, and this was one of many reasons why. They always gave him a problem. Especially like right now. When he covered himself with the blankets, he became too hot. But due to him only wearing his underwear to bed, the air conditioner made it too cold to stay uncovered. And if he turned off the AC, it would become too hot both ways. He groaned again, sat up, opened the dresser drawer, threw on a shirt, and lay back down. 

“Fuck mornings..” Kunimi slammed his face into the pillow. He heard his boyfriend sit up. 

“Go back to sleep.” Tsukishima gently ran his fingers through Kunimi's lightly knotted hair. Kunimi sighed. 

“But I can't. I would if I could.” The taller male sighed this time. He rested back into the bed and pressed his body to Kunimi's. The brunette rolled over and buried his face into Tsukishima’s chest. Kunimi made an annoyed sound. “I. Can't. Sleep.” 

“Yes you can.” Tsukishima placed one arm over Kunimi's side. “Close your eyes,” he used the other hand to run his finger over Kunimi's eyelids, “and sleep.”

Kunimi felt himself getting sleepier. “What are we doing today?” The blonde male hummed in thought. 

“Well, I didn't have anything planned but..” He rubbed up and down Kunimi's back, “after we get up and eat breakfast we can go out and roast Kageyama.”

“10/10 date goals. Wake me up at noon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
